Staying in the moment
by That New OTH Addiction
Summary: Dan Scott saved Jamie from a psycho nanny and now he is going to get his reward. Haley James Scott. A little something different from the best smut writer on the site! Haley/Dan Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: This one is a little different than what you guys usually get from me. Let me know if you like it. And Sunshine if you are out there still, yes I can handle that for you. I think I can have that done Sunday. And kayat17tj, yours is coming tomorrow. **_

_**This one is for Pam211 and Lolo612. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: OTH isn't mine. And after season 8, I am glad it isn't.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Staying in the moment <strong>

**Chapter 1**

Haley James Scott pulled into the parking space at this rather sad looking motel. She had gone to every single motel in Tree Hill and this was the last one. He had to be there. She stepped out of the jeep and walked towards the manager's office.

"What are you doing here?"

Haley turned around and saw the man she had been looking for coming out of his room. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and beat up pair of blue jeans. His usually clean shaven face was covered with stubble. He looked nothing like the man that had saved her son from the clutches of a psycho nanny. (_Yes, this actually happened. Remember when OTH made sense?_) In fact, for some reason, he looked pretty sexy.

"Hello, Dan. Can we talk for a minute?" Haley asked with a polite smile.

"Are you sure that you want to be alone with a convicted murderer?" Dan said menacingly but it didn't seem to bother Haley at all.

"According to my son, I don't have anything to worry about." Haley said calmly and crossed her arms.

If there was one thing that Dan did admire about Haley it was the fact that she never seemed to be scared of him. Even when she was younger, Haley never backed down from him. And of all the girls that his sons seemed to be infatuated with, he always thought Haley was the best looking. She had grown into her womanhood quite nicely and managed to look attractive every time he had seen her. (_this is also true. I mean as the years have gone on, Haley is the only one who looks sexy without trying hard. Yes that was totally directed at Brooke 'Only cute during season 1, 2, and 3. Sorry back to the story._) She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of jeans with brown boots. Her hair was down and was a dark brown color. She looked good. Really good. But he quickly dismissed these thoughts. After all he should be checking out his son's wife.

"Shall we?" Dan motioned towards his motel room.

"Okay then..." Haley followed him into the room and tossed her purse on the bed. It was a fairly modest room. It had one bed and a desk with a phone on it. On the floor was a duffle bag with a suit folded up inside.

"Nice room." Haley deadpanned.

"Yeah they claim this is the presidential suite. I don't see it." Dan said sarcastically and shut the door.

She had spent so much time looking for him that she didn't know why she was here anymore. In fact the only thing that she could think about was how broad Dan's shoulders looked and how strong his hands looked. She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. She turned around and Dan was standing behind her.

"So, what does Haley James Scott want with me?" Dan walked past Haley and sat down on the desk that was against the wall. He couldn't stop staring at the young mother. She had filled out in the right places over the years. Her breasts seemed to be a bit larger than before and her hips seemed to have more of curve to them. And she smelled amazing. It had been a long time since he had been in the company of a beautiful woman. He could feel himself getting hard just from looking at her body. After undressing her with his eyes for the second time, he made eye contact with her once again.

"I just wanted to come and thank you again for saving Jamie. I don't know what I would have done if I lost him." Haley said. She took another look at her father in law. He was definitely bigger now. He had always been in shape but he almost had this hulking quality now. His arms were thick and strong. She wondered what they would feel like wrapped her body. Haley moved her hair behind her ear and leaned down to look in her purse so she could stop leering at him. Was this actually happening? Did she really want to have sex with her Father in law?

"Of course. I know this may sound strange coming from me but family is very important to me. Jamie doesn't see me as a monster. Even though I am one." Dan said. For a brief moment he allowed himself to pretend that none of the horrible things he did existed. That he wasn't a murderer and that his family loved him. But none of that was true. He was monster. Even now he was thinking about how much he wanted to touch his daughter in law. How she would look writhing underneath him and what she would sound like when he entered her for the first time. Dan stood from his seat walk towards Haley.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked. Dan grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her toward the door.

"You should go now." Dan said coldly.

"Let me go!" Haley slapped him across the face and he let her go. His expression softened instantly and he stepped away from her.

"I am sorry. I just think it would be best if left now." Dan said as he tried to calm down. Haley thought the slap made him angry but it had the opposite effect. It had turned him on. He wanted Haley and it was taking all of his control to not act on his desire.

"O-okay..." Haley was tingling from where Dan had squeezed her arm. And when she slapped him, it wasn't because she wanted him to let her go. Part of her knew that Dan could take it. That Dan wasn't like Nathan at all. He had a real dark side and something about that was pulling her in. She had come over just to say thank you and now she was thinking about doing something else. Dan had turned away from her but she touched his massive shoulder so he would turn back around.

Dan turned around and looked at the woman standing in front of him. Her eyes were staring straight into his and he could feel her desire through her gaze. He didn't know what he should do next. His heart was thumping and his cock was getting harder by the second. The air between them was charged. He grabbed Haley by both of her slender arms and pulled her body closer to his.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Haley asked breathlessly.

"Giving you what you want..." Dan pressed his lips against Haley and held them there. At first, there was some resistance on Haley's part and Dan thought that he had made a terrible mistake. Haley felt rigid in his hands but he didn't let her go. He knew that she wanted this. He could see it in her eyes.

Haley froze as Dan's lips pressed against hers. She never figured that he would do anything like this and it was taking a minute for her to process what was happening in that moment. Then she did what felt right to her in that moment. Haley parted her lips and moaned into the kiss. Dan let her arms go and put his hands on her waist. She put her hands on either side of his stubble covered face and let her tongue slide into his mouth. She could feel how strong his tongue was as hers brushed against it. There was this sense of urgency to the way they were kissing. Neither of them wanted to think about the ramifications of this kiss. They finally broke for air; they made eye contact once more. Their gaze seemed to last for several minutes but it was only a few seconds. Then Haley finally spoke.

"More..."

Haley crashed her mouth against Dan's once more. She felt the elder Scott's hands move from her hips and onto her ass. He lifted her up from floor and her legs instinctively wrapped around Dan's frame. His body was so hard and tight. It was like wrapping her legs around a giant muscle.

Dan took a few steps forward and fell onto the bed with Haley underneath him. His crotch pressed tightly against hers. She moaned into the kiss once more and began grinding against him. He broke the kiss and latched onto Haley's neck, sucking her pale skin into his mouth.

"God..."Haley groaned loudly from Dan's actions. His mouth was warm and strong. She couldn't believe how good it felt to have his body pressed against hers. She let her hand roam around all over his back.

Dan released her neck and propped himself up with one hand. He placed his hand on her stomach and slipped his hand underneath her top. He looked into Haley's eyes wanting to see the look on her face.

Haley held her breath while Dan's hand slid up her stomach towards her breasts. She didn't wear a bra today so there was nothing stopping him. And just as his hand cupped her breast for the first time, Haley's cell phone began ringing. She went to reach for her purse and Dan gave her breast a firm squeeze. At the same time he pressed his crotch into hers, causing Haley to moan once again.

"Don't answer..." Dan growled as Haley wriggled underneath him.

For a second, Haley thought about just letting it go to voicemail but she knew whose ringtone it was. It was Nathan's.

And just like that she was brought back to reality. This was wrong. This was so very very wrong. Why was she doing this? What the hell was her problem?

"Get off of me! Right now!" Haley shouted as she pushed Dan off of her. Dan rolled to her side and Haley jumped off of the bed. She started pacing back and forth nervously as the weight of what she had done came crashing down on her. But to her surprise, Dan stood up and held her by the shoulders once more.

"Just calm down. Nothing happened. Just go." Dan said calmly.

Haley took another deep breath and picked her purse up from the bed. She stepped out of Dan's grasp and grabbed her purse.

Dan stood there feeling rather helpless as he watched his daughter in law move closer to the door. He wished he could say something to get her to stay but he knew that the moment was lost. Haley opened the door to the room and the sunlight flooded the room. He stared at her. It was almost like she didn't want to go either. And she was just standing there waiting for him to say something. After a few moments, Haley turned around and looked at him.

"Thank you again..." She said and shut the door.

Dan sat down on his bed quietly. He knew that he could never have Haley in that way and that was the way it had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the room...<strong>

Haley climbed into her jeep once more and started it. She looked at the door to the room. She could never let that happen again. No matter what she was feeling at the moment. The teacher put the jeep in reverse and backed out of her spot. As she drove away, Haley couldn't shake the feeling that she had done the wrong thing. But that didn't matter anymore. Her real life was calling her and she needed to go back to it.

For now...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And as always one review gets a new chapter. Actually regardless of a review I am posting another chapter. Go me! <strong>_

_**By the way, Brooke was cute in season 1,2, and 3. By the time 4 rolled around she started tumbling down the overrated path. Haley has been consistently hot since season 1. **_

_**What? I am totally right. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Notes: Here is some more Haley/Dan for ya! And to Nightfall, yeah I do love me some Haley. And cake. I really love cake. Like if I had to choose between Haley and cake I think I would still choose Haley but I would have to think about it. What was my point? Haley is hot, Brooke is overrated, and Peyton is umm, yup. She is definitely a member of the cast. **_

_**And speaking of Breyton, who thinks that the Breyton friendship is overrated? I never understood why they were even friends. Anyway…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Staying in the moment…<strong>_

_Dan stood there feeling rather helpless as he watched his daughter in law move closer to the door. He wished he could say something to get her to stay but he knew that the moment was lost. Haley opened the door to the room and the sunlight flooded the room. He stared at her. It was almost like she didn't want to go either. And she was just standing there waiting for him to say something. After a few moments, Haley turned around and looked at him. _

_"Thank you again..." She said and shut the door. _

_Dan sat down on his bed quietly. He knew that he could never have Haley in that way and that was the way it had to be. _

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Staying in the moment<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Haley got back in her Jeep after dropping off Jamie at school. It had been a week since the attempted kidnapping and she still felt nervous about leaving his side. She was very tempted to stay parked in front of the school until the day was over.(which is what a normal parent would do but instead she lets Brooke or Junk or whoever pick him up) She just wanted to be sure that nothing bad ever happened to her son again. Haley leaned back in her seat and sighed. She knew that Brooke (see what a terrible parent, lol) was coming to pick him up and there was no need to worry.

Brooke wouldn't let anything happen to him and she could relax. Haley was about to start her Jeep when she noticed a black Denali parked across the street from the school. She recognized the truck immediately.

"What's he doing here?" The young mother hopped out and marched towards the truck.

Part of her was excited because she knew he was probably inside of the car. Her rational side was screaming that this was a bad idea and she should just go. But if she was being completely honest, she had been thinking about him since she left his hotel room. In her mind, she had played out what would have happened if Nathan hadn't called her. She imagined his hands all over her body and the feel of his stubble rubbing against her cheek. Even now as she got closer to the car, she could feel the weight of his body against hers once more. Haley tried to stay calm and remember who she was dealing with.

Dan Scott.

10 minutes earlier...

Dan pulled into the parking space across the street from his grandson's school. He had found out where Jamie went to school and decided that he would watch over him for a few days. Just to make sure he safe. He knew that he couldn't actually be on the property but he would be damned he let anyone hurt his family again. He shut his truck off and waited. As he sat there, his thoughts instantly drifted back to the mother of his grandson, Haley James Scott.

After she left his hotel room that day, he just sat there waiting for either or both of his sons to come there and beat the shit out of him. He knew that she had went straight home and told them that he had put a move on her.

But nothing happened.

Dan shifted in his seat again. He spent the rest of that day thinking about his daughter in law. And even though he enjoyed thinking about having the young mother underneath him, it made him feel like a horrible person. He felt like he was being punished once again. The only person to show him any affection was the only person he could never have. It was enough to drive him crazy. The old Dan Scott would have just fucked Haley right there in the hotel room and not care about the consequences. What does Dan Scott do now?

"Move on..." Dan whispered and looked out of the window again. Once he looked outside he saw Haley and Jamie getting out of her Jeep. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice them pull up. He looked at his grandson and smiled. He seemed to be doing better. Little kids always seemed to have this super human ability to bounce back from anything and it was good to see that Jamie also had that trait. His gaze then turned to Haley.

She was wearing a floral print sundress that displayed just enough of her chest. Her hair was down and looked a little messy but it still looked good. Dan continued watching her until she disappeared inside of the school. He sat back in chair and exhaled. Just seeing her brought back his desire just like that. Burying his desire for Haley just made it stronger. He closed his eyes and instantly he was back in the room with her. She was kissing fiercely and her hands were all over his back. He could feel how light she was in his arms and how warm her center felt pressed against his length. The way her neck tasted and noises that she made when he sucked on it. She didn't even pull away from him.

She wanted him.

Haley wanted him.

He knew it. And if her phone hadn't gone off, he would have been inside of her. But before he could finish that thought, a knock on his window shook him out of his fantasy. Dan turned to see Haley standing there and she didn't look happy at all. He rolled down his window and smiled politely.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" He asked sarcastically. The joke however was completely lost on Haley who expression did not change at all.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Haley asked.

"Just watching out for my grandson. Is that ok?" Dan asked.

Haley bit her lip. She was a little surprised at how genuine his tone was. He still hadn't shaved so his stubble was starting to change into a full beard. It looked good on him.

"Yes. I am sorry for accusing you of following me." Haley said.

"It's ok." Dan laughed. Why was he acting like a goofy lovestruck teenager? He was an adult and he needed to clear the air with Haley. But he couldn't come up with the words to say at this very second. Should he even say anything?

Haley didn't know what to say to him. After what happened in his room, she needed to say something. She shuffled her feet and continued avoiding eye contact with him. She just couldn't. There was just this weird air between them.

"I don't know how else to say this…" Dan said breaking the silence between them.

"Say what?" Haley asked.

"Do you want to come back to my place?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More is on the way…sooner than you think…<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Notes: Before we get started with the next chapter, I have a question. Did anyone else see the trailer for the new season of OTH? Man, season 9 is going to be a car wreck of biblical portions. The only part I liked was where Julian got punched in the face. I watched that shit like 30 times in a row and made it into a gif! And personally I would pay money for Dan and Chris Keller show. It would be so awesome! Did I mention I liked watching Julian get punched in the face? I hate that guy. **_

_**Another thing, I recently realized that I hate Sophia Bush's twitter page. Must she always be trying to save the world? Can't she just tweet stuff like 'I like coffee' or something? I get it. You think you are an activist. I think I am a writer but you don't see me bragging about…oh yeah…I do brag. Nevermind. **_

_**Anyway, let me answer a very special reviewer. Nightfall. You're reviews always make me smile. It is your hatred of Haley that keeps me going, Lol!**_

_**Enjoy the sex everyone!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Staying in the moment…<strong>_

_"Yes. I am sorry for accusing you of following me." Haley said._

_"It's ok." Dan laughed. Why was he acting like a goofy lovestruck teenager? He was an adult and he needed to clear the air with Haley. But he couldn't come up with the words to say at this very second. Should he even say anything?_

_Haley didn't know what to say to him. After what happened in his room, she needed to say something. She shuffled her feet and continued avoiding eye contact with him. She just couldn't. There was just this weird air between them._

_"I don't know how else to say this…" Dan said breaking the silence between them._

_"Say what?" Haley asked._

_"Do you want to come back to my place?"_

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Staying in the moment<strong>

**Chapter 3**

They pulled into the hotel lot at the same time. Haley had followed him there because she didn't want to leave her car there. She looked over at the truck next to her and wondered what she was going to. On the drive over, she kept asking her the same question over and over again.

If her phone hadn't rung, would she have slept with Dan?

She still couldn't come up with an answer. This man had done some truly horrible things to her family but right now none of it really mattered to her. And that thought scared her. She was actually thinking about letting things go further. Haley watched Dan climb out of his truck and she could feel this wave of uncertainty hit her. He was wearing a white t-shirt that hugged his chest tightly. It looked like it didn't belong to him but it did look good on him. And he was wearing the same jeans from the other day. He was all alone in this place. Dan stopped at the door of his room and looked at her. Haley gripped her steering wheel tightly as he walked towards her Jeep. She didn't know what she was feeling.

She was scared of him.

And at the same time, she wanted him.

Dan knocked on her window and Haley rolled it down. The wind shifted slightly and she got a whiff of his cologne. He smelled so good. She took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Is there something wrong?" Dan asked.

"Yes…" Haley said.

"Do you want to tell me what it is?" Dan reached into the window and put his hand on Haley's shoulder. He was pretty sure that she was going to pull away from him but instead she seemed to relax under his touch. She put her hand on top of his and it sent a spark through him that settled in his crotch.

"I-I think I know what is going to happen if I go in there with you…" Haley squeezed his hand. His touch was warm and it was putting her at ease. And she wanted his hands on her body.

"Haley…I just wanted to talk…" Dan cursed at himself the second he said that. He spent the drive over convincing himself that he was going to make a move on his son's wife. But now he wasn't sure that he could go through with it. Then Haley pulled his hand from her shoulder down to her breast.

"If I go in there…I am going to do something…something that I didn't know I wanted until now..." Haley could feel her confidence building. She loved the way his hand felt on her breast. His touch was strong and firm. Her nipple grew hard in the palm of his hand.

"I want it too…" Dan could feel the effect that he was having on Haley. He took his hand off of her breast and he heard a whimper escape from Haley's lips. He opened the door to her Jeep and helped her out. They stood there between the trucks silently for a moment. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. Dan didn't say anything at all. He just began walking towards his door again and Haley silently followed him.

Haley's heart was pounding in her chest. This was really going to happen. She was going to go into this room and let Dan Scott have his way with her. She took another deep breath. She wasn't scared anymore. She just wanted him.

Dan let Haley continued into the room as he shut the door. He was so hard that he thought his pants were going to split. He had been thinking about this moment for what seemed to be an eternity and now she was going to be his. He walked into the room and Haley was still standing there.

He didn't want to say anything. He was convinced that if he said something he might snap Haley out of this magic mood she was in. Once he was next to her, he put his hands on her hips. He pulled her against his body and smiled.

"Oh…" Haley gasped once she was pressed against Dan's body. His erection was pressing against her stomach. His length felt even longer and harder than the first time she had felt it against her body. She looked up into her father in law's eyes and saw that familiar glint in them. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Unlike before Haley didn't resist his kiss. She moaned into it. His tongue slipped into her mouth and rubbed against hers. She put her hands on his back. He felt so hard. It was like he was one giant muscle.

Dan continued kissing Haley slowly. Her lips were soft and sweet. He missed a lot of things about women and kissing them was definitely high on the list. He let his hand roam Haley's waist for a bit then he moved up until he got to the straps holding up her sundress. He paused once again thinking that maybe he was going too fast. Haley broke the kiss and stepped back from him.

"Let me…" Haley pulled her straps off of her shoulders and let her dress fall to the floor. She pulled her panties down slowly, never taking her eyes off of his. She was naked in front of Dan Scott. She watched as Dan pulled his shirt over his head. He was even more cut than she realized. He looked like one of those guys out of the movie 300. Her eyes locked on his crotch as he opened the button on his pants. Once he pulled his pants off he was just in his boxers.

Dan could feel Haley's eyes on his erection before he even took his pants off. He had no reason to be shy at this point. He pulled his boxers off revealing his length to his daughter in law. He heard Haley gasped when his dick was finally exposed. He looked at Haley's nude body and started stroking himself.

Haley was almost hypnotized by watching Dan jerk himself off in front of her. His dick was unbelievable. It was long and thick. She walked over to Dan and pushed him so he was sitting on the bed. The young mother got down on her knees in front of him and grabbed his dick. She didn't want to say it but his dick was bigger than Nathan's. Haley moved her hand up and down his cock a few times which made Dan groan.

Dan was in heaven. Haley's hands were like magic. They definitely felt better than his own hands.

"Put it in your mouth…" Dan growled.

Haley just nodded and took his tip into her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down. She kept stroking his shaft while she sucked him. Haley would occasionally stop and lick all over his length.

"So good…" She moaned. Haley put him back into her mouth and picked up her pace slightly. She sucked him with a steady pace. She didn't want to try and deep throat him because his dick was just too big. She did manage to get a good portion of his length into her mouth. Haley slid her free hand between her legs and started fingering herself. She was pretty wet and she easily slipped two fingers inside of her core.

"Fuck…you are amazing…" Dan leaned back and propped himself up with his hands so he could watch the show. He now understood why Haley had his son under her spell. She was an amazing cocksucker. His cock was getting so slick with her saliva that his balls were actually starting to get wet.

Without any warning, Haley started sucking on his balls. She took each one into her mouth. Her tongue felt so good on his balls that he knew that he was going to last much longer. He could also hear this wet clicking sound so he knew that Haley was playing with herself.

"You are gonna make me cum…" Dan grunted.

"Mmmhmm…" Haley hummed. She could feel his cock starting to swell in her mouth. Normally, when she gave blowjobs, she would stop before Nathan would cum and let him finish on her chest. But she wanted to let Dan release in her mouth.

Haley gripped his shaft tightly and stopped moving her head. Her hand moved up and down his length with urgency. Dan was groaning loudly while she did this. The teacher kept his tip inside of her mouth, swirling her tongue over it several times.

"Goddammit Haley!" Dan growled. He lurched forward and put his hands on either side of Haley's head. He lifted his hips which made his dick go a little further into her mouth. He couldn't hold it any longer. The tingle that had started at the base of his cock had made its way to the head of his cock. He gritted his teeth and released his seed into Haley's mouth.

Haley's eyebrows shot up when Dan did this. She felt the first warm blast shoot down her throat and she moaned happily. She let her grip on his cock go and started bobbing up and down once again. She could feel her own orgasm finally approaching and she continued rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Haley moaned again with his cock still shooting in her mouth. And that was all she needed.

"Oh my god…" Haley took Dan's cock out of her mouth with a loud pop. The last of his orgasm splashed on her cheeks and neck as she came.

Dan watched Haley as she shook through her orgasm and he could feel his desire growing again. He stood up and helped Haley up from the floor. He couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never.

"Get on the bed, Haley." Dan said.

Haley got onto the bed quietly. It was like he had this power over her. She just did what he asked without saying a word. Her body was still humming from her orgasm and now she knew what was coming next. She scooted herself up the bed until her head was on the pillow. She watched as Dan climbed onto the bed with her. She looked at the massive cock that he was holding in his hands. She could feel herself getting wet just from looking at it.

Dan got on his knees once he was on the bed. Haley had her feet were on the bed. Her fingers were playing with her clit and he couldn't stop smiling. She looked so sexy. He moved up until he was between her legs. Haley hooked her feet behind the back of his thighs. He lined his dick up with Haley's opening and sunk the tip of his cock slowly into her.

"Oh god…" Haley grabbed Dan by the arm as his dick push into her walls. This was the first time she let someone another than Nathan enter her. It felt like he was stretching her. She wiggled her hips slightly trying to adjust to his size.

"Just take it…you'll get used to it soon…" Dan whispered. He continued pushing his length into Haley's center. He couldn't believe how much of his dick was fitting inside of her. When he finally bottomed out, he had almost all of himself buried in her pussy. He gave her a moment to get used to his size. Her pussy flexed around his dick a few times. He looked at Haley. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was panting.

"It's so big…god…it's so big…" Haley moaned. He was so deep inside of her. The head of his cock was touching spots that her fingers had never found. She pulled Dan down on top of her. It felt so good to have his body against hers again. He had his face buried in her neck and his ear was near her lips.

"Fuck me, Dan…fuck me with that big dick of yours…" Haley whispered.

Dan lifted his hips up and brought them back down. Haley's pussy felt tight. He loved the way young pussy felt and even though he wanted to hammer Nathan's wife through the bed; he kept his stroke slow. He pushed himself into her once more and he heard Haley moaned loudly.

"You feel so fucking big…I love your dick...fuck my pussy good…" Haley had never talked like this with her husband. She felt like she could be nasty with him. She didn't have to be good and sweet Haley with him. She grabbed the small of his back and pulled Dan against hers. Her hips bucked once again. She could tell he was trying to take it easy with her but she didn't want that from him.

"Fuck me hard…fuck me hard…give it to me…"Haley chanted.

"Is that what you want?" Dan asked as he propped himself up with one arm. Haley looked into his eyes. And then she slapped him across the face.

"I said fuck me hard!" Haley growled and slapped him again. Then she saw that familiar glare in Dan's eyes. It was the one that had made him the scariest man in Tree Hill. She wanted to fuck the monster not the good man that he had become.

Dan glared at her. It was like a switch had been thrown. He started to feel like his old self again. He grabbed Haley by her slender waist. He didn't want to say anything. He just started pounding his dick into Haley.

"That's it…fuck this pussy hard…" Haley shouted. His dick was jabbing at her g-spot repeatedly. She held her breasts to keep them for bouncing around but it didn't help any. Dan's new pace was unbelievable. He was slamming into her over and over. She could feel her second orgasm building quickly. Dan's dick bottomed out inside of her again and she came rather swiftly. So swiftly that she found herself on the doorstep of her third with any warning.

"I love fucking you Haley…you really are nasty girl aren't you?" Dan snarled. He felt Haley's release coat his dick once more. It was amazing how much this young woman could take. Usually by now Deb would have said that was enough but Haley was a completely different beast. The only other time he had fucked like this was when he and Karen were together.

He rolled them so that Haley was on top of him. And she didn't miss a beat. Her hands were on his abs and she was already bouncing up and down on his cock. Dan held onto her hips as he watched her thrash wildly on his dick.

Haley kept up her pace. She had cum so many times that she had lost track. Haley rode him for a few more minutes before Dan spoke again.

"I wanna fuck you from behind." He growled. Haley climbed off of his dick and got on all fours.

Dan quickly got behind Haley and entered her once again. He could feel his second orgasm building so his pace was bordering on frantic. He thundered in and out of her like a jackhammer. He held onto her hips and slammed against her ass over and over again. He looked down at her ass and saw the number 23 on the small of her back. He smacked her ass which made Haley moan.

"Nice tattoo…you are a nasty little girl…with your tramp stamp and your amazing cock sucking skills…you are such a good fuck!" Dan grabbed Haley's hair and pulled it.

"Yes I'm nasty…unnh…I am fucking you…" Haley's back arched when Dan pulled her hair. She loved having her hair pulled.

"That's right you are…"Dan growled and let her hair go.

"FUCK!" Haley was flat against the bed and her knees were on the bed. Dan wasn't just poking at her g-spot this time. He was practically punching it with his dick. She felt like she was going fall apart like the car in Blues Brothers when he finally came. There wasn't anything she could do but hold on to the sheets tightly. She had yet another orgasm but her cries were muffled because her face was buried in the bed.

"I'm gonna cum…"Dan plunged into her once more before he pulled his dick out of her. He gave his cock a few quick jerks before he fired his load all over Haley's back. He collapsed on the bed next to her. He looked into Haley's eyes and she was looking straight into his again.

"So…what happens now?" Dan asked.

"I don't know…" Haley whispered back. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to think about anything else.

"Me either…" Dan said. He grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and used it to wipe off Haley's back. He stood up and stared at his handiwork. He couldn't help but smile. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Haley got up from the bed and sighed. She had sex with Dan and it was amazing but it wasn't going to happen again. She waited until she heard the shower turn before sneaking out of the room. She quickly got in her Jeep and drove away.

Because if she had stayed there for one second longer; she would have slept with him again.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you thought I was gonna end it here. Nope! Chapter 4 is coming soon-ish lol <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Notes: Such a response, lol. Glad you guys liked it. Now remember to check my profile tomorrow night where you can see what I thought of tomorrow Season 9 premiere (spoilers: I am probably going to hate it.)! **_

_**And other stupid news, Sophia Bush is trying to get me to donate 25 dollars for something. And to sweeten the deal she offering a signed copy of John Tucker Must Die. I can't begin to explain how stupid this is. Tell you what, I'll give you 25 dollars to not sign a copy of John Tucker. And then I'll give you another 25 dollars to shut up. Yeesh.**_

_**Who the hell does she think…ah, nevermind.**_

_**Check the end of the chapter for a little something different and thanks again for reading!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Staying in the moment…<strong>_

_"So…what happens now?" Dan asked._

_"I don't know…" Haley whispered back. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to think about anything else._

_"Me either…" Dan said. He grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and used it to wipe off Haley's back. He stood up and stared at his handiwork. He couldn't help but smile. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door._

_Haley got up from the bed and sighed. She had sex with Dan and it was amazing but it wasn't going to happen again. She waited until she heard the shower turn before sneaking out of the room. She quickly got in her Jeep and drove away._

_Because if she had stayed there for one second longer; she would have slept with him again._

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Staying in the moment<strong>

**Chapter 4 **

Haley walked out of the school after dropping her son off and she immediately saw his black Denali parked across the street.

"Shit…" She whispered.

It had been a week since that day in the hotel room and Haley had been doing her best to avoid him. She had been letting Nathan, Lucas, Skills or anyone of her friends take her son to school. It was just easier for to get Dan Scott out of her system that way. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

That it was a onetime thing and lapse in judgment. She had sex with Dan and that was it. But she didn't just have sex with Dan.

She let Dan fuck her.

That was the only way to describe what happened in that room. And even though she had tried to keep herself busy, her mind would always drift back to the things that she did with him. And all of the things she still wanted to do with him.

But it was wrong. It was wrong on so many levels that she would need a flowchart to explain it but as the days went by; she began to not care about any of it. Haley did whatever she could to quell this new desire that Dan had implanted in her.

But nothing worked.

Every time she slept with Nathan, she wished that she was fucking his father. She would think about his massive dick pushing into her walls. When she touched her husband's cock, she would miss having Dan's in her hands or in her mouth again. Maybe this why he was able to keep Karen and Deb in his life because of the way he fucked them. But his cock wasn't the only reason why she liked fucking him.

It was because Dan is an evil man. At least he used to be. So she knew that no matter what button she pushed, Dan could handle it.

But it was wrong.

And her good side kept telling her to stay away from him. However, as she stood there several feet away from his vehicle, Haley felt this burning need to fuck him again. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She felt perverted and ashamed but the same exact time, she had never been more turned on in her life. Her mind instantly started running everything she did that day once again. Haley took a deep breath and tried to clear her thoughts.

Her good side pleaded with her once again to not go over there. But she wasn't going to listen. She stared at the truck and even though there was a black tint on the window, she could feel his eyes on her body. Even though she was wearing pink tanktop and pair of flare jeans, she felt like the sexiest woman alive. She went to knock on his window but Dan rolled the window down before she could.

"Hello Officer. What seems to be the problem?" Dan gave her that devilish grin and Haley knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>"Fuck…" Dan groaned as he watched his beautiful daughter in law take his cock into her mouth. He didn't want to think about how he felt when Haley left him in the room all by himself or how he went to the school everyday hoping to see her again.<p>

None of it mattered to him. He was back in the hotel room and Haley was sucking his dick again. The thing that amazed him the most was how she had quickly she figured out what he liked. They had barely gotten in the door before Haley pushed him against the wall and took his cock out.

She was on her knees pulling his jeans down and sucking him before he could even form a single thought. He reached down gave her right breast a strong squeeze which made the young woman moan in appreciation. He still had a hard time believing that the straight arrow that had spent many nights helping his son with his homework was down on her knees in front of him. He watched her head bob back and forth while her hand stroked him vigorously.

He leaned against the wall as a smile grew on his lips. The only time he ever felt like the old Dan Scott was when he was fucking his son's wife. He grabbed Haley's hair and pulled until his cock popped out of her mouth. She looked up at him and he almost blew his load. Haley gasping for air and her chest was heaving in an almost hypnotic way. She looked like she was at his mercy. He leaned in close to her face and spoke.

"Tell me something Haley. Why are you here?" Dan asked trying to sound like his old self.

"You know why…" Haley moved to start sucking him again but Dan pulled her hair once again. Dan stood up straight once again and grabbed his dick which was still dripping with Haley's spit.

"Is it because of this?" Dan took a step forward and rubbed his cock across Haley's lips and her chin.

"Dan…" Haley could barely think about what he was saying. He was trying to exert the power he had over her. Just like the old Dan would do. And just like before, she felt conflicted. Haley knew what he wanted her to say but her good side once again was telling her that she had given Dan enough control over her. But when his giant cock rubbed against her face again, she felt a tremble in her core.

"Oh my god…" Haley moaned. This was making her wet. Haley wanted him to treat her like this. In fact she loved it. His cock made another trip across her lips and she could feel an ache in her stomach from not having him in her mouth again. He tugged on her hair once more making her look up at him.

"How about this question instead, did you miss my dick, Haley?" Dan smiled wickedly as he asked the question. He continued stroking his cock while Haley watched. He looked at the expression on her face and figured that one of two things could happen. One, Haley was into the situation he was trying to create. Or two, he had pressed his luck too far and this was over before it started.

"Yes…" Haley admitted.

"I need more than that if you want credit for the answer." Dan replied. He put his hand on her breast again and her nipple was like a diamond again. Maybe he had guessed right.

"Yes…I missed your dick…" Haley moaned. His hand was massaging the hell out of her chest. She looked into Dan's eyes once again and said what she knew would make him happy.

"Now can you please put your big cock back in my mouth, please?" Haley asked without breaking eye contact.

"I think I can do that for you."Dan let her hair go and pointed his cock at her mouth. Haley took him back into her mouth and he thought his knees were going to give out. She had her hands on his waist as she sucked on him. He groaned when his cock jumped out of her mouth but that didn't stop Haley. Her tongue was all over his shaft, licking every inch of it until she managed to get his head back in her hot little mouth. He let out another loud groan.

Haley swooped down to suck on his balls again. She put her lips on one and gently sucked it into her mouth. She held it there for a few moments and let her tongue roam over it. Every inch of his dick tasted so good. And Haley grabbed his shaft and stroked his cock.

"I wanna taste your cum again…" Haley whispered. She took another long lick of the underside of his length and swirled her tongue around his tip. She gripped his shaft tightly and began working on his dick once more.

All Dan could manage was another loud groan as Haley worked his dick for all its worth. He gripped her shoulder tightly to keep his balance as he felt his orgasm building.

Haley kept her pace going even though her jaw was seriously starting to throb. But she wanted this. She wanted to make Dan's orgasm the best one he ever had. Haley stroked his cock a little faster and before she knew it, Dan started cumming in her mouth.

"Oh God! Haley!" Dan fired his load into Haley's warm mouth and it was mind blowing. And like before, she didn't stop or pause as he came. Haley just kept working him until his orgasm finally subsided.

"That was good…" Haley purred as she rose to her feet. She looked directly into Dan's eyes. She wasn't finished with him yet.

Dan was leaning against the dresser still trying to pull himself back together. That orgasm had seriously knocked him loopy. He tilted his head up so he could look at his daughter in law once again. But when he did that, she slapped him across the face. It shocked him at first. Was she mad at him or was this a part of the game?

"What the hell?" Dan asked.

"You aren't finished." Haley stated as she pulled her shirt off. She didn't want him to calm down. She wanted him stay in the moment. To stay in that place he was before when he teased her with his dick. She could see a slight change in his expression but he was there yet.

"I need to be fucked hard, Dan. Can you handle that?" Haley asked. She was honestly surprised how easy it was to slip into this role. And amazed how comfortable she felt in this role. Dan popped up from his spot on the wall and grabbed Haley by the arms. Her face was inches away from his.

"Little girl, are you sure wanna go down this road with me?" Dan growled. He didn't feel like he needed to hold back with her ever again. And as he glared into Haley's eyes, she didn't look scared. In fact, she was glaring right back at him.

"The better question is; do you wanna go down this road with **me**?" Haley asked back not backing down at all. She continued staring right into his eyes and she could see that he had thrown the switch. He tossed her onto the bed and yanked her jeans off her body with taking them a loose. Dan climbed on top of her and hovered above her face.

"It would be my pleasure…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay now here is the deal. In the reviews, I noticed that all of you ask for Dan and Haley to something really nasty the next time they fuck. <strong>_

_**So instead of coming up with something of my own, I want to let you loyal readers decide. So when you send your reviews, you can toss in a line or two about what you want to see. Or if they are really pervy shoot me a pm me lol. **_

_**And I will try to work as many of the ideas into the story as I can and plus I'll give you a shout out and a cookie at the beginning of the chapter! Sounds fun right? Of course it does. On Thursday afternoon, I'll close the voting and get starting on writing it. **_

_**The only stipulation is that NATHAN WILL NOT BE WALKING IN ON THEM. I have to something for the dramatic portion of the show lol. Sorry Pam. And Nightfall, Haley falling down the stairs or into an elevator shaft will not be accepted either. **_

_**Hopefully this will work out and I might try it for another story later. **_

_**See ya soon and enjoy the OTH season 9 premiere! **_

_**And fuck Julian Baker. **_

_**Seriously.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Notes: I am floored by the response that I have gotten. You guys have got to be the most awesome bunch of readers ever! Thanks for the Love and I like you too Nightfall.**_

_**If you didn't see what you asked for in this chapter it will probably show up in the next one, lol. **_

_**And did you guys see Haley in the premiere? Her tits looked huge. If she is going to dress like that all season then I am in. LOL. **_

_**As for Brooke and Julian, I hope the one of you is under that sheet. Yeah I said it. LOL. **_

_**This chapter is for my new and amazing muse. I love having you and I hope you never leave me. I don't need to say your name because you are all mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Staying in the moment…<em>**

"_Little girl, are you sure wanna go down this road with me?" Dan growled. He didn't feel like he needed to hold back with her ever again. And as he glared into Haley's eyes, she didn't look scared. In fact, she was glaring right back at him._

"_The better question is; do you wanna go down this road with __**me**__?" Haley asked back not backing down at all. She continued staring right into his eyes and she could see that he had thrown the switch. He tossed her onto the bed and yanked her jeans off her body with taking them a loose. Dan climbed on top of her and hovered above her face. _

"_It would be my pleasure…"_

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Staying in the moment…<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Dan Scott sat in his hotel room waiting. He wasn't going to wait for her at Jamie's school anymore. He knew what Haley had said the last time they fucked but he still wasn't sure if she meant it. Yes she said it when his dick was inside of her but Dan Scott wasn't the type to believe in words. If Haley showed up at his room without him asking then he would believe her. The weekend was over now. He knew that Haley would be busy with his grandson and her 'real life' but now Monday morning was here. Haley would be his again.

If she showed up on her own.

Dan took another sip of his water and continued staring at the door. He just needed to be patient. And after sitting in a jail cell for 4 years, he had all the patience in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Naley(ugh don't worry Nathan's not there)'s house…<strong>

Haley had been sitting on her bed since the sun came up. Nathan had taken Jamie to school and was heading over to the high school to help Lucas with the team (see. Told you he was gone). She had thrown herself into her world over the weekend. She played her role of the good wife. Haley helped her son with his project, visited her friends, and spent time with her husband.

And the entire time she was doing this, Haley's mind was still with her father in law. The entire weekend she felt this strange pull in the pit of her stomach. Hell, she was feeling it right now.

Dan Scott was in her head.

Once she got out of this bed, Haley knew that she was going to go to him. And once she got there, she was going to let him do whatever he wanted. It made her alive when he treated her like his plaything. And she didn't have a problem with it.

She just wanted more.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later...<strong>

Dan had actually fallen asleep when heard his hotel room door creak open. He didn't even need to open his eyes. He knew who it was. She had come back to him. Just like he knew she would.

"Dan…" Haley whispered as she slowly closed the door. She looked into the room and saw him sitting in the desk chair. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing a pair of blue pajamas bottoms. His chest looked amazing as always. Even though he was just sitting a feet away from her, she could feel that pull once again. She could feel his eyes on her again and her knees were getting weak.

"Haley." Dan said calmly. Haley was wearing a brown tank top that made her breasts look amazing. He had never seen them look so impressive before. She was also wearing these tiny black shorts and these high heels that matched her top. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with a few strands hanging in the front of her face. His dick sprung to life almost immediately. He had two whole days to plan what he was going to do with Haley. He couldn't help but smile.

"You're late." Dan said confidently.

"I'm sorry…" Haley said as she put her purse down on the dresser. She could feel herself slipping into the role once again. Haley couldn't even look at him. This was his world and he was in charge of her until she walked back out of the door.

"I know you are. Now I need you to answer a question for me." Dan said with a smile. He could see that Haley had changed from the good girl into his willing deviant once again.

"Ok…" Haley whispered as she looked down at the floor.

"Did you think about me?" Dan asked.

"I did…" Haley answered. As soon as the words left her lips, Dan was behind her. She didn't even see him move. His arms were around her quickly. His hand was inside of her shorts almost immediately. He had covered her center with his hand and gave her a firm squeeze. Haley bucked slightly from his touch. She had never been touched like this. Dan's another hand was holding her by the throat. Again, his touch was firm but it wasn't like he was trying to strangle her. The teacher could feel his huge cock pressing against her back and that plus the placement of his hands; Haley felt overwhelmed.

"You can give me a better answer than that, Ms. James. Now, I'll ask you again." Dan paused for a moment. He tugged Haley's panties over so he could have access to her clit. He let his thumb graze over it which caused Haley to tremble against him. She was practically soaked from his actions. His cock twitched and strained against his bottoms begging for its release. But it would have to wait. He was going to enjoy this. Dan easily slipped his index finger inside of Haley which caused her shudder once more.

"Did you think about me?" Dan growled into her ear as he pumped his finger in and out of her pussy.

"Ahh…god…I thought a-about…you…f-fucking me…" Haley moaned helplessly. She felt she was melting in his arms. His fingers seemed to know every inch of her pussy. Her knees felt weak and if Dan wasn't holding her, she would have fallen to the floor by now. He slid a second finger inside of her and desperately clutched at the material of his pajamas. She could feel something else in his pants. It felt like a bottle. She tried to reach for it but Dan held her throat a little tighter. His hand felt good there. It made her feel like he was in control of her.

"I c-couldn't stop thinking about…you…fuck that feels good…" Haley gasped.

"That's better. Don't ever make me ask you twice again. But you are going to be punished today. Once for being late and again for not answering me." Dan plunged his fingers deep inside of her. He was going as fast as he could and Haley was squirming against him. Her tight little ass rubbed against his cock and it felt incredible. Her moans were egging him. He loved hearing make those noises. He continued finger fucking bringing her closer to her orgasm.

"I-I am gonna cum…" Haley panted. Then his fingers stopped moving leaving her teetering on the edge of her orgasm. Her gasped when she felt his fingers leave her center. She groaned in frustration.

"No, my dear sweet Haley, you don't get to cum until I say so. This is your first punishment." Dan growled into her ear. He squeezed her pussy with his hand and made Haley's hips bucked forward. He waited a few moments before he did anything else. He was going to teach her lesson.

"Please…" Haley moaned. Her body was practically throbbing for his touch. Just as the feeling started to fade, Dan was fingering her again. He had two fingers were rubbing her clit relentlessly. He was bringing her back up to that peak once more.

"You are mine. Aren't you?" Dan asked as her squeezed her throat.

"God yes…I'm yours…" Haley gasped. And just as she was getting close again, Dan slowed down again. He went slower this time. He was still rubbing her clit but he would occasionally slip his finger inside of her.

"Good. I love how your ass feels against my dick right now…" Dan moaned.

"I-it yours…my body is all yours…" Haley whimpered.

"And that's the way it should be…" Dan smiled.

"Can I come now, please?" Haley moaned.

Dan took his hand out her shorts and let go of her neck. She stayed pressed against his body just to feel him still.

"Begging isn't going to help you. Take your shorts off for me." Dan ordered. He watched as Haley slinked out of her tiny black shorts. While she pulled her shorts down, Dan pulled out a tiny bottle of lube from his pocket and handed it to Haley. He made a little space between them and slid his own bottoms off.

"Haley, I want you to take that lube and rub it all over my dick…" Dan said.

"But…" Haley started to say but Dan grabbed her from behind again. One hand held her throat tightly and the other was already working her pussy. He gave her throat a squeeze and spoke again.

"Don't question me. Just do what I say." Dan slipped his finger back into her again. She was still soaked. He watched as Haley dripped the lube into her hand. She reached behind her back and found his aching cock. Her hand swiftly coated him.

"Good girl…" Dan hissed. He worked his fingers in and out of Haley slowly. He knew it would take much to get Haley worked up again. He wanted her to be nice and turned on before he made his next move. Haley's breathing was getting shallow again. He picked up his pace.

"C-can I cum now?" Haley stammered. She was trying to hold it back. His fingers were driving her closer and closer to the end result.

"Of course you can." Dan said. He let Haley's neck go and he felt her walls contract around his fingers as Haley's release coated his fingers. She fell forward onto the dresser in front of them.

"Ohmigod…" Haley panted as she rested on the counter. Her orgasms always seemed to be more intense than usual. She felt like she couldn't move. Then Dan grabbed her thigh and lifted her right leg onto the counter so her knee was on it. Now he was going fuck her from behind. Haley held her breath as she waited for Dan to enter her.

Dan held onto Haley's hip with one hand. He looked down at her beautiful pale ass and lined himself up but not where Haley was hoping he would. He pressed the tip of his cock against her second opening. He waited to hear Haley's protest but she didn't say anything. In fact, he heard the wet click of Haley's fingers playing with her pussy. That was all he needed to hear.

"Fuck…"Haley groaned loudly as she felt his cock push into her ass slowly. It felt like pressure. A lot of pressure. But it wasn't painful. She started fingering herself just to keep her body relaxed. His dick seemed like it was never going to stop going into her. Fortunately, her ass wasn't as deep as her pussy. Dan wasn't going to be able to jam all of his length into her.

"Your second punishment is taking all of this dick up that tight little ass of yours." Dan grunted. He loved to fuck his women like this. Karen let him fuck her like this all the time and Haley seemed to be exactly the same. Once he was inside of her, he moved them onto the bed.

"I like your dick in my ass…" Haley moaned. She always said no when Nathan asked for this. She didn't think she would like it. But everything seemed like a good idea with Dan. His cock began moving in and out of her virgin ass and she started fingering herself again. It felt good in a very different way. Even though he was inside of her ass, she could feel it in her pussy as well. As he continued his pace, Haley couldn't even form words. She just moaned every time Dan's cock filled her ass.

"I gonna cum in your ass, Haley…" Dan grunted. He held onto her hips and started pounding into her over and over.

"Fuck my ass!" Haley screamed. It was too much for her to take. His cock was stretching out her ass and his balls were slapping against her pussy as well. She didn't care where he came, she just wanted him to do it.

"Take this cum, Haley. Take it all…" Dan groaned loudly as his cum shot into Haley's ass.

"Oh godddd…"Haley collapsed against the bed as she felt Dan's load spill into her. It felt good. Very very good. She felt Dan pull his cock out of her and then he picked her up from the bed. Normally he would just let her rest but apparently he was changing things up.

"First we are going to take a shower. Then, I have another treat in store for you." Dan said as he carried her into the bathroom.

Haley didn't say anything. She just nodded and wondered what Dan was going to do next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time on Staying in the moment…<strong>_

_**Handcuffs! **_

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**Thanks for reading and see you soon**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay I bumped the handcuffs to the next chapter. Trust me it will be worth it. I just thought this would hold you until then. Lol. And Sunshine, yes I am writing it as we speak. I just want to be sure it's good before I post it. **_

_**Second I am posting this at like two in the morning so hopefully my sleep deprived brain caught most of the mistakes. Sorry in advance, I hate me too. Lol **_

_**Last thing, I really appreciate all of the love and support from you guys. Especially, lolo612, othfanatic85 and my beautiful new muse who is so awesome that I can't believe they are real. **_

_**Enjoy and Handcuffs for sure next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Staying in the moment…<strong>_

"_Fuck my ass!" Haley screamed. It was too much for her to take. His cock was stretching out her ass and his balls were slapping against her pussy as well. She didn't care where he came, she just wanted him to do it. _

"_Take this cum, Haley. Take it all…" Dan groaned loudly as his cum shot into Haley's ass. _

"_Oh godddd…"Haley collapsed against the bed as she felt Dan's load spill into her. It felt good. Very very good. She felt Dan pull his cock out of her and then he picked her up from the bed. Normally he would just let her rest but apparently he was changing things up. _

"_First we are going to take a shower. Then, I have another treat in store for you." Dan said as he carried her into the bathroom. _

_Haley didn't say anything. She just nodded and waited to see what Dan was going to do next._

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Staying in the moment… <strong>

**Chapter 6**

"That's it…you can take it…" Dan grunted.

"God…you fuck me so g-good…" Haley gasped.

"That's right…is this my pussy?" Dan growled again.

"Yes…omigod yes it's yours…" Haley moaned.

Dan looked at the reflection in the mirror and he couldn't help but smile. He standing behind Haley James Scott, the wife of son and the mother of his grandson, and he was fucking her again.

"Damn, your little ass looks so good…I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand…" Dan plunged himself into her once more. Haley's shapely right leg was on the counter and he had a handful of her wet hair in his fist. Her back was arched so that her breasts weren't touching the surface. He would give her locks a firm tug just to keep her in place.

"I want… uhh…shit…I want you too…don' stop…" Haley panted. He pulled her hair again and made the arch in her back return. She moaned again as she heard her wet ass slap against Dan's solid waistline. Haley was starting to learn what Dan liked doing and taking her from behind was definitely at the top of the list.

"Fuck…" She liked it too. When he gave it to her like this, she could feel how enormous his cock really was. His heavy balls continue slapping against her clit as he fucked her. Her walls were growing used to his girth but it was still an overwhelming feeling. Each time his cock pushed inside of her, she felt completely filled.

But she could take it.

She could take whatever Dan gave her.

"That's a good girl…" Dan brought Haley's legs down and turned her so she was bent over in front of him. He gripped either side of her waist and pushed himself all the way inside of Haley's center. He could feel her lifting up from the floor.

"Oh god it's so big…"Haley didn't really hear what Dan said. His dick was actually lifting her off of the floor and there wasn't anything she could do about it. He pushed just a little further and it felt like he hit her magic spot.

"Holy…shit…"

He pulled out of his cock out of her and Haley felt her entire body shudder. And for some reason it wouldn't stop shaking. It felt like she was going to have an orgasm but it felt more intense than that. Dan slid himself back inside again and hit the same spot again making Haley kick her feet up from the floor. What was happening?

"I wanna watch you cum…"Dan flipped her over so she was still sitting on the counter. He put himself back inside of her and didn't stop pushing until his dick was completely inside. Haley's leg hooked behind him. Her foot was beneath his ass and she was keeping him from doing his usual long stroke. He looked at his daughter in law and she was still quivering.

"Fuck me hard Dan…"Haley exhaled. The feeling from before was still radiating from her core and the only way she could feel was if Dan was all the way inside.

"Goddamn it fuck my pussy…"She held onto the ledge and Dan started giving it to her. He was thrusting into with such force that she was sure the counter was going to break right off of the wall. Each loud thud brought her closer to that place again. She knew something was going to happen. She just had to hold on for a little longer.

"I'm gonna put you through the fuckin' wall…" Dan slammed into Haley's center over and over again. Each time he did, he would put a little more force into it. He had never fucked anyone like her.

"Then do it! Fuck me hard!" Haley grabbed Dan by the shoulder and started bucking her hips to match his movements. Then without any warning, Haley's orgasm hit with full force.

"Oh god…I'm cummin'…" As she came, her pussy felt wetter. It was wetter than it ever had been. There was wet splash each time Dan pushed into her.

Dan noticed it right away and he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He pulled his dick out of Haley quickly and started briskly rubbing her clit. He grabbed a hold on his dick and jerked himself off while he rubbed her.

If he was right, he was in for a real treat. It wouldn't take much to get her to do it. He just had to keep her rubbing it for a few seconds longer.

"Fuck fuck fucking fuck…" Haley repeated over and over again. Haley slowly tilted her head back against the mirror and gasped. Her orgasm was still going and she thought that she was having muscle spasm. Her knees locked together and her thighs continued quaking.

"Omiiiii…" Haley squealed as she could feel another orgasm fast approaching but it felt different. And when she finally reached her release, Haley screamed. A warm liquid shot out of her and splashed against Dan's waist. Her hips bucked violently as she rode out her orgasm. She felt another blast come out but it wasn't as hard as the first one but it felt good.

"My turn." Dan had been jerking off the entire time and knowing that Haley was a squirter was all the inspiration he needed. He put the tip of his dick inside of Haley's dripping center. Even though she looked completely spent, Haley still had enough energy to grab Dan's waist as he plowed into her.

"Just cum for me…please just cum…" Haley moaned. She didn't have much left to give Dan at this point. She just needed to last until he came.

"Here it comes…take this cum…" Dan pushed into her deeply and fired his hot load into her wet center.

"That's feels so good…" Haley gasped. Dan pulled out and let the last of his orgasm splash on her stomach. She felt so peaceful in that moment. Her eyelids felt so heavy and she didn't want to move at all. Her eyes found Dan's and he was still smiling. And his dick was still hard. It was unbelievable.

"Now, Haley. Don't fall asleep or I'll have to punish you again." Dan said calmly.

"Guess I'll be taking my chances…" Haley mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>45 minutes later…<strong>

Haley felt like she had just run a 70 mile marathon. She was a little sore but it was a good sore. She just needed to rest just for a little bit. Dan had actually worn her out. So she took a little disco nap on the counter. But instead of waking up on the counter in the bathroom, she was on the bed.

And as she opened her eyes, she could hear the sound of something buzzing. She didn't know what it was but the sound was very familiar.

She didn't see Dan anywhere. Haley stretched her legs and got ready to get out of the bed.

"What the…" The young mother tried to get off of the bed but that was when she noticed that her wrists had been handcuffed above her head and through the headboard.

She struggled a little bit. Her arms didn't feel pins and needly so he must have just cuffed her there.

And even though this was turning her on just a bit; she still had no idea what gave Dan this idea. She had been handcuffed once before but it was for a completely different reason. Haley took a slow deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts. Then she remembered the last thing Dan told before she went to sleep.

"_Don't fall asleep or I'll have to punish you again."_

Haley strained against the cuffs again. Even after her nap, her pussy still felt a little sore. The young mother took a deep breath. She said she would take her chances and now here she was.

Cuffed to the bed.

"So you finally woke up? That's good."

Haley turned and saw Dan walking back into the room. He was still naked so her eyes were instantly locked on the massive length between his legs. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation as he walked closer to the bed. She could feel her core reacting to his presence. Haley pressed her thighs and a little moan escaped her lips.

He kept finding these buttons in her that she never even knew about. Apparently she had a thing for bondage.

"What's that buzzing sound?" Haley asked.

"Oh, that is your punishment." Dan pointed towards the nightstand at the side of the bed.

Haley turned her head slightly and saw the biggest vibrator ever humming on next to the lamp. She looked at Dan again and he just smiled.

"So shall we begin?" Dan asked.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time on Staying in the moment …<strong>_

_**Handcuffs! I swear lol!**_

_**And yes there should be another update this week before you ask! Not that I mind. I'm not a stuck up writer who will give you shit for asking when I will update. I am the people's writer! Feel free to ask. I might even answer!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	7. UPDATE

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**Sorry about the non-post but I was busy reading this awesome Brucas story. Brooke was like something stupid and Lucas was like a firefighting Vietnam vet who lived with every male character who ever showed up on the show. I mean like I am pretty sure Principal Turner was the fire chief or something.**_

_**Anyway Brooke meets Lucas and they fall in love blah blah blah. Then Brooke gets pregnant and Nathan happens to be a doctor/basketball player/ninja turtle helps her through the pregnancy. And then she has like 9000 babies all at once. And she and Lucas move into the biggest happiest house on the block.**_

_**Yeah it was truly breathtaking.**_

_**And fucking stupid. Just my opinion. And it's totally right.**_

_**Anyway, the only high point of last week's OTH was Haley's boobs. Good Lord. I could not stop staring.**_

_**So, Dan and Haley should be done today or tomorrow.**_

_**And to my favorite silly person, Nightfall, Brooke is worse than Haley. Like she is a plague on humanity. lol **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author Notes: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I am like a week late posting this. My bad. Hope this makes up for it. **_

_**As far as this week's One Tree Hill. Ugh. I don't care. Haley's boobs couldn't even keep me entertained. And nobody cares about Brooke's kids. I really don't think she can tell them apart. It was nice to see Jamie though. I guess even the kids are sick of this show. **_

_**10 to go…sigh…**_

_**Anyway the next chapter will be sometime next week. Ok? Lol**_

_**As usual read, review, heckle, nag or send pm's asking me when the next update is.**_

_**Shout out to Nightfall. Brooke is still worse.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Staying in the moment…<strong>_

_Haley turned and saw Dan walking back into the room. He was still naked so her eyes were instantly locked on the massive length between his legs. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation as he walked closer to the bed. She could feel her core reacting to his presence. Haley pressed her thighs and a little moan escaped her lips._

_He kept finding these buttons in her that she never even knew about. Apparently she had a thing for bondage. _

"_What's that buzzing sound?" Haley asked. _

"_Oh, that is your punishment." Dan pointed towards the nightstand at the side of the bed. _

_Haley turned her head slightly and saw the biggest vibrator ever humming on next to the lamp. She looked at Dan again and he just smiled. _

"_So shall we begin?" Dan asked._

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Staying in the moment…<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Dan stood in front of the bed looking at his captured plaything. He had spent the majority of this morning fucking his daughter in law, Haley James Scott. And now he had her handcuffed to his bed. It was truly remarkable the amount of stamina this girl had. She was complaining or struggling to get loose from her bonds; Haley was just sitting there. Her eyes were filled with a lust that he had never seen before. His dick actually jumped from the look on her face. She was everything he wanted in a young woman. He looked down at the vibrator pulsing in his hands and realized that he didn't need any toy to help him. He was Dan Scott. And the day that Dan Scott needed a vibrator to fuck a woman was the day his dick fell off.

"Why do I have one of these anyway?" Dan mumbled and tossed the toy into the corner. He climbed onto the bed and got on his knees. He moved forward until he was face to face with Haley. God, he felt alive again. He felt like his old terrible self. He looked into his daughter in law's eyes and smirked. How would the old Dan handle this? He would test her newfound commitment to him.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to have you like this?" Dan asked and flicked Haley's nipple with his finger.

"I don't know, Dan…" Haley took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Her father in law, Dan Scott, had waited until she fell asleep and handcuffed her to the bed. Her wrists were locked over her head so; she couldn't do anything but wait. Her eyes locked on the man that had put her in this position.

"Since that day I first saw you with Nathan. I thought to myself, that stuck up little bitch needs some dick." Dan laughed.

"You asshole!" Haley growled through her teeth. She tried to slap him but her hands were still cuffed to the bed. He was trying to piss her off and it was working. Haley strained against her cuffs but they weren't budging. She glared right into Dan's eyes. Nobody talked to her like that. And even though she didn't like hearing it, his words were turning her on.

"Such language...you know I'm right. You would walk around town like this perfect little angel but deep down, you were a little slut in hiding." Dan grinned and reached down between Haley's legs. He slipped his index finger inside of her warm folds. Haley had her legs together like a vise around Dan's hand but it didn't stop him. He just kept working his finger back and forth and Haley's legs slowly came apart.

"You are such...a bastard..." Haley panted.

"Of course I am. And you know I am right. For all of your self-righteousness, you are no better than anyone else. You are a slave to your wants and that is why you are here now. Because I know what you crave..." Dan pushed his finger deep into Haley again. He knew he was getting to her. Even though she had admitted that she wanted to be with him, Dan wanted strengthen his hold over the young mother.

"No...no you don't..." Haley moaned. Dan was torturing her. His finger was like magic and he was using it to distract her. These things that he was saying were striking a nerve. Haley moaned again as Dan's finger slid in and out of her folds once more. He wanted her to admit it. He wanted her to admit how much she needed his dick. He wanted her to admit that she wanted him. Dan wanted her to admit to wanting him more than she wanted her husband.

And that she loved fucking this evil man.

"Yes I do." Dan said confidently. He swooped down and sucked one Haley's nipples into his mouth making her cry out in pleasure. He had slid another finger into her eager pussy. Her hips bucked again when he did that. Dan had stopped fingering her and was just plain fucking her with his hand.

Haley wanted to do something. She wanted to put her hand on this man and hold onto him while he worked on her body. And she couldn't to do it. Haley looked up at her handcuffs and tried to get her hands free. Dan's fingers were moving in and out of her with such speed that she was starting to think he might make her squirt again. He stopped sucking on her breast and looked into her eyes again.

"You want me. You want to let this evil monster fuck you..." Dan said calmly. He pulled his fingers out of Haley and licked them.

"That's not true..." Haley lied. It was what she had wanted from the start but she couldn't admit it. Dan opened her legs and within moments his dick was inside of her once more.

"Ohmigod..." Haley moaned. His dick always seemed to get bigger each time he put in her. As her walls stretched to accommodate his girth, Haley could barely think straight. His powerful arms were wrapped around her and his cock was buried deep inside of her walls. He was pretty much humping her like a giant lion. He grunted in pleasure each time his length filled her pussy. Her orgasm came rather swiftly but she didn't say anything. Dan was still fucking her and she loved it. His thrusts were powerful and his dick was absolutely amazing. She never wanted this to end.

"You love fucking me...don't you?" Dan growled into her ear.

"Yes..."Haley whimpered as she felt a second orgasm building inside of her.

"Why do you love it? Tell the truth..." Dan asked as he pushed himself completely inside of her again. His dick couldn't go any further if he tried. But he held himself there, listening to Haley moan.

"Because you're a fucking evil monster..."Haley said breathlessly. She could feel Dan's embrace tighten when she said that. He hadn't started moving his dick yet. He squeezed her again and spoke.

"Say it again, you little stuck up slut..."Dan gave his dick another little push. He could feel his tip brush against something and it sent Haley tumbling over the edge that he had brought her to.

"You're a fucking monster!" Haley shouted as her second orgasm tore through her body. She could feel herself squirting as her rode out wave. The wet spot under her ass was growing but it didn't matter. Dan Scott was fucking her and that was all she cared about.

He could feel it when Haley's walls clutched around his dick when she came. He loved making her cum. It made him feel like his hold over Haley was growing even stronger. He was still holding her in his arms squeezing her tightly while he pounded his cock into her pussy over and over again.

"I-i love fuckin' you...I love fuckin' you..." Haley chanted.

Dan could feel his orgasm building. He was going to have to pull out soon. He knew that she was definitely under his spell so to speak but he needed to do one more thing. Just one more thing he needed to do to seal the deal.

"I wanna cum inside of Haley. I want to shoot my load deep inside of your pussy..." Dan hissed as he tried to hold back his load. He pushed deeply into her once more and stayed still. Dan gave her another squeeze and waited for his answer.

"Cum inside...just don't stop...don't until you fill me up with your cum..." Haley groaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist as tightly as she could. She had never let anyone but Nathan cum inside of her. But she wanted to feel him fire his seed into her walls. This was his pussy now. And if he needed to cum inside of her, then she would let him. Dan pushed into her again and that's when she felt it happen. The first shot splashed inside of her and she closed her eyes tightly. Dan didn't stop moving his dick in and out of her when he started to cum. He just kept fucking as he came. She had never felt something so amazing.

"Fuck..." Dan gasped. He had just cum inside of his son's wife. He tried to get up but Haley's legs held him in place.

"Stay right here...just stay right..." Haley didn't want him to move just yet. She just wanted to enjoy the feeling of him on top of her again. Dan pulled the key from the dresser inside of the nightstand and unlocked her hands. Her arms fell down and she held Dan.

This was their moment.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and look for the update next week. Maybe sooner if I get motivated, lol.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author Notes: Sorry about the vanishing act. February was pretty busy and I didn't have a lot of time to write but don't worry, I'm back now and I am back on my weekly schedule. So see you guys next week. This is for my muse. You are truly amazing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Staying in the moment…<strong>_

_**Umm I guess Dan and Haley fucked. LOL **_

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Staying in the moment…<strong>

**Chapter 8 **

"Uhhh…feels good…" Haley moaned.

She and Dan had been fucking for a few weeks now. She could barely go a day without having Dan's cock buried inside of her. As the days went by, they had finally gotten out of Dan's hotel room and taken their show on the road. They had done it all over Tree Hill. At the beach, in the back of Dan's car and even at Red Bedroom Records; they had hit every place Haley could think of.

"Fuck…take this dick…" Dan grunted as he hovered over her face. She reached up and held onto the back of his neck. His thrusts were strong like always. Haley loved the way Dan fucked her. He didn't hold back anymore. It made her feel strong because he knew that she could take it.

There were two places left on her list and today, they were crossing one of them off of the list. Dan had magically appeared in her classroom after school. She didn't know how he had gotten past the school security or Lucas for that matter. He always found away to get to her. He wanted her so much that he would risk running into Lucas and that made her so wet. Now they were fucking on her desk like two horny teenagers.

"Fuck me harder…break this fuckin' desk in half…"Haley growled and slapped Dan's ass as hard as she could. Haley was bucking her hips forward to meet Dan's thrust. It was like she was trying to fuck him back.

Dan looked down at her again and pushed himself all the way inside of her. Haley's back arched up from the desk and her head tilted back. His dick was just so damn big. Even though she had been fucking him for the last few weeks; it always felt like he was taking her virginity again when they did it.

Dan leaned into her ear and spoke

"I bet you love standing up in the front of the class. All those teenage boys sitting there…wishing they fuck you…I bet that turns you on…"

"N-no…" Haley panted. And he was getting better at reading her. She did like having all of those eyes on her. It was like Dan had opened the door to this new world. Haley was seeing everything different. And he was right. She could feel those eyes on her during class and it did turn her on. Haley shut her eyes tightly as the tip of his dick found that magic spot inside of her over and over again.

"I know what that means…" Dan growled.

"Yes…"Haley whimpered. Her orgasm hit swiftly but she knew that it wasn't going to be over until Dan was finished. The desk was scooting across the floor as Dan continued pounding in himself into her.

"I knew it…all those boys thinking they have a chance with you…I bet you even flirt with them…just a little…wearing those skirts showing off your legs…" Dan pushed into her again.

Haley had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming out his name. She loved it when he talked to her like this. He would always fuck her with a little more vigor when he talked shit. She had worn skirt every day this week hoping that Dan would show up.

"But just so we are clear? Who does this pussy belong to?" Dan growled and pushed his entire length inside of her walls. He held himself in place as he watched Haley's mouth stretch into a 'O' shape.

Dan loved fucking his son's wife. She was just so unbelievable. Every dirty thing he could come up with, Haley would be okay with it. In fact, she would usually come up with something dirtier. And even though he was worried that might run into Nathan or Lucas at the school, that didn't stop him. He wanted to be with Haley all the time now. He couldn't explain it.

When he looked at her, he just wanted to fuck her until she could stand anymore. Dan slowly slid himself back until just his tip was inside of Haley's center and filled her up once again.

"I said; who does this pussy belong to?"

"Fuck…it yours…it's all fucking yours…" Haley slipped her arms underneath Dan's so she could hold on to his massive shoulders. She looked down between her legs and watched Dan's cock slide into her over and over again. Haley pulled Dan down on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. She loved feeling his weight against her body. She could feel his heart pounding away in his chest and his muscles flexing against her skin.

Haley panted heavily, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist; she bucked her hips repeatedly against his hard, fast, deep thrusts, trying to fuck him back. Her nipples hardened against his chest, feeling his strong body on hers was just making everything hotter for her. Haley let her hands roamed down his back. Her hands kneaded his ass cheeks; she smacked his ass with one loud swat of her hand.

"Fuck me…" She growled into his ear.

Dan held onto the side of the desk pumped his hips forward as hard as he could. He could hear the desk creaking underneath them as he pounded her. Haley swatted his ass again and that only spurred him on.

"God yes…you feel so damn good…" He knew wasn't going to last much longer but he wasn't going to stop until he made the desk break in two. And he knew she could handle it. There was no need for him to be delicate with her. He was going to fuck until he couldn't anymore.

"So damn good..." Dan groaned.

"Fuck me, fuck me…" Haley chanted with a groan, his dick felt so big in her, the tip of his cock was hitting that one place with every thrust he made. She loved how rough he was with her, she loved it.

"Right there…" Haley's nails sunk in his ass.

"Fuck me you monster…" She could feel her orgasm starting to become stronger and stronger each thrust he made.

"I'm gonna cum soon..." Dan gasped. He could feel Haley's flexing around his dick and it felt amazing. He had to hold out just a little longer. He wanted her to cum first. He pushed his dick all the way into Haley again. She was so wet that her juices were already coating his cock and he was practically gliding into her. He held onto her even tighter as the desk started to wobble.

"Fill me up. Don't' stop until you fuckin' fill me up…" Haley flexed her muscles tightly around his cock inside of her. She bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly, trying to stop herself from screaming as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. Her embrace tightened around his body, the desk was wobbling even more.

"FUCK fuckity fuck" Haley shouted not really caring who heard her. Her orgasm hit her fast and swiftly. She could feel herself squirting, her release coating his dick deep inside her.

"I am gonna shoot my load in your hot little pussy..." Dan moaned loudly. He slammed himself into Haley's center one more time and then he started shooting his cum deep inside of his daughter in law's walls. As he came, the legs on the side of the desk gave out and collapsed violently. But Dan didn't stop. As they slid down onto the cold linoleum floor, Dan kept pumping his seed into Haley.

"Take it all…" He loved cumming inside of her. It was like he taking another piece of her away from Nathan. He grunted loudly as he fired the last of his load into Haley. Once he finished, he stood up to pull his pants up. Then he felt a hand grip his shaft tightly. He looked down to see Haley on her knees and she was stroking his cock.

Haley moaned loudly feeling him empty himself inside of her, she loved feeling him explode inside her. She loved how he had such exceptional control to keep fucking her as he was shooting his seed deep inside her.

"Who said I was finished?" Haley looked at Dan with a devious smirk on her face as she stroked his cock in her hand. She could feel her coatings around his dick; she could see some of his cum around the head of his dick.

"I love this fuckin' dick" Haley extended her tongue and licked up his shaft to the head of his cock, circling the tongue around the head, tasting some of his cum and hers as well.

"I know you do. Such a good girl..." Dan smiled. He let a moan and raked his fingers through her hair. He absolutely loved watching Haley suck his dick. It was always such a treat to watch her try and fit him in her mouth. Her tongue was like no other. Nobody ever sucked his cock this good. Not even Deb or Karen made him feel like this. He could feel everything she did throughout his body. He pushed his hips forward slightly trying to get more of his dick into her mouth.

Haley wrapped her mouth around his length; she could feel him growing harder as she took more of his dick into her mouth. She loved feeling him inside her mouth, for some reason it was more of a turn on for her.

"MMM…" Haley swirled her tongue around his cock, tasting her coating on his cock, she could feel pre-cum form at the tip of his cock as she took it a bit deeper into her mouth. She wasn't able to take his whole length into her mouth yet but she was getting used to taking more and more of it into her mouth each time.

"Oh god..." Dan put his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. Her mouth felt just as warm and wet as her pussy did. He could feel his dick going deeper into Haley's eager mouth. He squeezed her shoulder again. His free hand balled up into a fist as he tried to just let her work his dick. But he knew Haley would let him fuck her mouth. He looked down at her again as she eagerly sucked his dick and he didn't want to stop her momentum.

"Suck that fuckin' cock..."

Haley was now taking more than 3 quarters of his length into her mouth. She reached behind her, placing her hands on each ass cheek. As she began bobbing her head up and down his shaft sucking hard. Faint slurping sounds filled the room as she sucked on his massive cock in her mouth. She was anxious for Dan to take control.

Dan closed his eyes and placed his hands on either side of Haley's head. He started rocking his hips back and forth which made his dick slide into Haley's mouth repeatedly. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Haley's throat. She gagged a little but she didn't resist him. He slid himself backwards making his dick retreat slightly.

"Take it..." Dan forcefully pushed himself into her mouth until he was even further down throat. He held himself there until he felt Haley straining on his cock. He pulled himself out of her mouth again and looked down. Haley was coughing and panting. He smiled to himself.

"Do you like having me fuck your mouth?"

"No…" she snapped at him. Actually after he got it down into her throat, she loved it. Her mouth felt so full with his dick moving inside her that far down but she didn't want him to know that.

"Oh really?" Dan smirked.

He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and stroked his spit covered cock with his other. He waited until it seemed like the teacher had caught her breath again and then he put her dick back in her mouth once more. He pushed it into her mouth until he heard her gag on his length again. Dan backed up again just a little bit. Then he held her head still as he tried to force himself down her throat again.

Haley didn't resist and let Dan do what he want, she could feel her pussy just getting wet from all this, she reached down as she let Dan fuck her mouth and started rubbing her pussy lips, she was so wet. She inserted two fingers inside her, moving them in and out while her thumb rubbed clit.

Dan couldn't take it anymore. The sound of Haley playing with herself, the broken desk behind her, and the fact that his dick was pretty much down her throat was all the motivation he needed.

"I'm cumming…" Dan growled as he fired his load into Haley's eager mouth.

Haley could only moan as she swallowed down every drop of his cum. Her orgasm had hit her almost at the same time as Dan's. She was completely and thoroughly fucked. Dan had once again worn her out. They didn't have time to bask in the afterglow. Haley and Dan quickly got dressed and arrived at that awkward moment. Whenever they finished, Haley would feel a pang of regret. It would only last for a second but it was there. She quickly dismissed it.

"I should go." Dan said. He walked over to the door and paused.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Haley answered.

"Okay then." Dan said and smiled. He walked out of the classroom and headed towards the exit. However as he turned the corner from Haley's classroom, he ran right into the last person he wanted to see.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Hello, son. It's good to see you."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_** SHIT! It's on now! LOL**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author Notes: I suck. There I am glad we are all on the same page. LOL **_

_**Last time on Staying in the moment…**_

"_I should go." Dan said. He walked over to the door and paused. _

"_Tomorrow?" _

"_Yes." Haley answered. _

"_Okay then." Dan said and smiled. He walked out of the classroom and headed towards the exit. However as he turned the corner from Haley's classroom, he ran right into the last person he wanted to see. _

"_Dan? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked. _

"_Hello, son. It's good to see you."_

**Staying in the moment…**

**Chapter 9**

The reunion with Nathan went exactly like Dan thought it would. Nathan walked right up to him and punched him in the face. It didn't hurt but it was enough to knock him off of his feet. Dan looked up from the floor at his son, Nathan Scott, and couldn't help but laugh. This was the second time that Nathan had punched him and just like before he felt like he deserved it.

"Nice to see you too, son." Dan said, wiping the blood from his lip.

Nathan looked down at Dan; he couldn't believe his father was here, in the school. How the hell did he get passed security?

"What the hell are you doing? Answer me!" Nathan shouted.

"I was just coming to see you. I heard that you were working with the team. I am glad that you are getting back in the game." Dan said in a calm and even tone, hoping not to make things worse.

"Do you really think I believe that?" Nathan said with his fist still clenched.

"Am I guessing no?" Dan smirked and climbed up from the floor.

Down the hall, Haley had peeked out of her classroom door and saw Nathan confronting Dan. Her heart felt like it stopped beating in her chest. Was this it? Was this going to be the moment that the house of cards she and Dan had built would come falling apart? Nathan still looked furious. She didn't know what to do. Should she go down there and break it up?

"Get the hell out of here, Dan! Don't let me catch you here again!" Nathan shouted.

Dan could feel his hands clutching into a fist. The old Dan Scott would have dropped Nathan for talking to him like that. But he was a changed man. And he was also fucking his wife. And seeing Nathan had actually made he feel like the most horrible human who had ever lived. Dan looked at his son once again and saw the anger and hatred burning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, son." Dan walked past his son and went outside.

He knew what he had to do. If he was ever going to find some kind of peace in his life, Dan would have to end things with Haley.

**Later at Dan's room…**

He was sure that he had everything packed. It wasn't like he had a bunch of shit. This was it. He was going to get in his car and get out of Tree Hill. Haley would forget about him and everything would go back to normal for his son. He did feel a pang of regret when he thought about Haley. She was a truly amazing woman but she did not belong to him. And if they kept going down this road, sooner or later, something bad was going to happen. Dan took a deep breath and grabbed the last garbage bag of his things. He was doing the right thing.

Right?

As Dan walked out of his room, a familiar Jeep pulled into the spot next to his car. He paused and watched Haley climb out of her vehicle. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She was wearing black pants that stopped above her calves, a green sports bra and a pair of cross trainers.

"Going to the gym?" Dan asked as he tossed his thing inside of the Denali.

Haley slammed the Jeep's door and stomped over to Dan's side. He could tell that she was pissed but he wasn't really sure why.

"What the hell happened earlier?" Haley asked.

"Oh that. That's how my son says hello now." Dan laughed but Haley didn't look amused at all.

"So he doesn't…I mean you didn't…" Haley tried to find the words but it was almost like she didn't want to say it out loud.

"No he doesn't know." Dan answered.

Haley felt like she could breathe again. She had been walking on eggshells since leaving school. She was so worried that she had spent the afternoon hiding from Nathan. She was on her way to the gym when she finally worked up the nerve to go and see Dan. Then she noticed the bags in the back of Dan's truck.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"I need to leave Haley. I need to get out of Tree Hill. I can't keep hurting my family…" Dan pulled the door down to close it and went back to the room. Haley followed him closed the door behind them.

"No you can't go…" Haley said calmly.

"Haley. What we are doing is wrong. Can't you see that?" Dan sighed.

"I don't care." Haley walked over to Dan. He wouldn't turn around and look at her. She pressed her body against his back, slipping her arms around him. Her hands wandered all over his broad chest and toned abs. She loved the way he felt.

"This can't go on anymore…" Dan swallowed hard while Haley's hands continued touching his chest. He could feel the old him banging against the wall he had built in his mind. There was a voice screaming to let go. To stop pretending to be something that everyone knew he wasn't.

"I need to fuck you, Dan. I need to fuck you every single day. And I know you need me. Because I let you be yourself…" Haley whispered as her right hand brushed against the front of his jeans. She could feel his giant length pulsing from inside of its cage. His chest flexed underneath her left hand so she knew that she was having an effect on him.

"No…I am not this monster…that everyone thinks I am…" Dan growled. Her words stung him hard. Usually he always knew exactly how to push Haley's buttons but now Haley was using his trick on him. He groaned as he felt Haley open his jeans and his dick sprung out as hard as it could be. Her fingers quickly wrapped around his shaft and gripped it tightly. He groaned once more.

"Yes you are, Dan. You are nothing but an evil man." Haley hissed and gave his dick a strong tug. It felt so heavy in her hand. Heavier than usual. She smiled an evil grin. In that moment Haley realized the power she had over this man. The young teacher gave his dick another tug before she spoke again.

"You do whatever you want. Even fuck your son's wife. You fucked me up my ass. I haven't even let Nathan fuck me there…" Haley purred. She stopped jerking his cock just so she could spit on her hand. Once she did that, she grabbed his swollen rod again. Her hand stroked him up and down again; making sure that his dick nice and slick with her saliva. Dan grunted once again.

"A good man wouldn't do that. Look how fucking hard your dick is. You want this. You want to be bad. You want to fuck me. Don't try that noble shit with me. Not now…" Haley growled.

Dan could hear Haley's words and he was agreeing with everything she was saying. And her hand was practically milking his cock. If felt like his head was spinning. How could he ever leave her? He gritted his teeth and tried to keep his thoughts in order.

"Now, you aren't going anywhere. You are mine." Haley slowly dropped down her knees. His massive dick was only inches from her lips. It looked so good. She tilted his dick towards the ceiling and licked the underside of his shaft. The tip of her tongue made its way up his length until she reached the head. Haley took him into her mouth and moaned as she started sucking him again.

Dan looked down at the beautiful young teacher. Haley was trying force as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. He groaned loudly.

"I am not going anywhere…"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
